X-Factor
X-Factor is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :X-Factor #225: 21 Sep 2011 Current Issue :X-Factor #226: 19 Oct 2011 Next Issue :X-Factor #227: 16 Nov 2011 Status Monthly on-going series. Characters Main Characters *'James Arthur "Jamie" Madrox/Multiple Man' - Mutant with the ability to create duplicates of himself. Recently, his 'dupes' have begun to exhibit personalities of their own. wikipedia:Multiple Man *'Guido Carosella/Strong Guy' - Mutant with an oversized body and super-strength. wikipedia:Strong Guy *'Rahne Sinclair/Wolfsbane' - Mutant with the ability to turn into a werewolf-like form. wikipedia:Wolfsbane *'Theresa Rourke "Tracy" Cassidy/Siryn' - Mutant with a sonic scream and the ability to use her voice to make people fall in love with her. wikipedia:Siryn *'Julio Esteban Richter/Rictor' - Former mutant who lost his powers during the Decimation. wikipedia:Rictor *'Monet St. Croix/M' - Mutant with multiple powers, including flight, telepaty, and super-strength. wikipedia:M (comics) Allies *'Layla Miller' - She knows stuff. wikipedia:Layla Miller Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things *'X-Factor Investigations' - Jamie Madrox's detective agency. wikipedia:X-Factor Investigations Recent Storylines X-Factor #226 This is a current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. X-Factor #225 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'X-Factor, vol. 0: Madrox - Multiple Choice' - Collects Madrox #1-5. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785115005 *'X-Factor, vol. 1: The Longest Night' - Collects vol. 2 #1-6. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785118179 *'X-Factor, vol. 2: Life and Death Matters' - Collects vol. 2 #7-12. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785121463 *'Civil War: X-Men Universe TPB' - Collects vol. 2 #8-9, plus Cable & Deadpool #30-32. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785122435 *'X-Factor, vol. 3: Many Lives of Madrox' - Collects vol. 2 #13-17. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785123598 *'X-Factor, vol. 4: Heart of Ice' - Collects vol. 2 #18-24. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785123601 *'X-Factor, vol. 5: The Only Game in Town' - Collects vol. 2 #28-32 & The Quick and the Dead. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785128638 *'X-Factor, vol. 6: Secret Invasion' - Collects vol. 2 #33-38 & She-Hulk #31. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785128654 *'She-Hulk: Secret Invasion' - Collects vol. 2 #34-35, plus She-Hulk 2 #31-33. "It’s double the trouble as our gamma-ray glamazon finds herself on a collision course with the mystery-solving X-Factor and hip-deep in the Skrull infestation! What does She-Hulk’s partner Jazinda – who just happens to be a Skrull – know about the invasion...and is she part of it?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785131809 *'X-Factor, vol. 7: Time and a Half' - Collects vol. 2 #39-45. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785138366 *'X-Factor, vol. 8: Overtime' - Collects vol. 2 #46-50. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785138374 *'X-Factor, vol. 9: The Invisible Woman Has Vanished' - Collects #200-203. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785146563 *'X-Factor, vol. 10: Second Coming' - Collects #204-206 & Nation X: X-Factor. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785143696 Hardcovers *'X-Men by Chris Claremont & Jim Lee Omnibus, vol. 2' - Collects #63-70, plus X-Men #1-9, Uncanny X-Men #273-280 and Ghost Rider vol. 2 #26-27. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785159053 - (forthcoming, January 2012) *'X-Factor: Madrox - Multiple Choice' - Collects Madrox #1-5. "Jamie Madrox, stabbed, staggering off a bus. Jamie Madrox, setting up a detective agency in the heart of Mutant Town. Jamie Madrox, a peaceful Shaolin priest. Which is the real Jamie Madrox? In this noir-esque thriller of a limited series, it's possible that even Madrox doesn't know anymore." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785130314 *'X-Factor: The Longest Night' - Collects vol. 2 #1-6. "In the fallout from House of M and following the surprise film-noir hit Madrox, a new mutant team is forged! X-Factor is an investigative mutant agency that includes Madrox, the Multiple Man; Guido, the Strong Guy; Wolfsbane, the shape-shifter; Siryn, the chorus girl; Rictor, the living earthquake; and Generation X’s Monet, the pompous witch. Drawn together in the heart of District X, this rag-tag band of heroes has a lot of answers to find, and fast! BONUS: A key player from House of M will play a major roll in X-Factor! (No, it’s not Wolverine — sigh.)" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785123512 *'X-Factor: Life and Death Matters' - Collects vol. 2 #7-12. "Jamie Madrox comes face-to-face with the thing that terrifies him the most: having to make a decision. The divisiveness of Civil War has spread to his own team: Half of them want to cooperate with the government; the other half wants to take a stand against it. It’s Jamie’s choice that may well decide whether X-Factor stays together or cracks apart. And matters aren’t being helped by Quicksilver, who offers Rictor the opportunity to get his powers back -- but at what price? Plus: They've been a thorn in X-Factor’s side since the beginning, and now things are coming to a head. X-Factor’s newest assignment causes them to again cross paths with their arch rivals, Singularity Investigations. The result is revelations that strike to the very core of who and what Jamie Madrox is." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785121463 *'X-Factor: Many Lives of Madrox' - Collects vol. 2 #13-17. "Five words to strike fear into the hearts of spies and evildoers everywhere: Jamie Madrox, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Except that when Madrox decides it’s time to start gathering in the stray dupes that are still wandering around, the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent doesn’t especially want to go... and S.H.I.E.L.D. isn’t especially inclined to let him go. Plus: Remember X-Factor #87? 'X-Aminations,' the analysis issue? Sure you do. Everybody does. Well, Peter David and new regular artist Pablo Raimondi evoke memories of that classic tale with 'Re-X-Aminations' as the new team unloads their hopes, fears and darkest secrets to an attentive Doc Samson." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785128050 *'X-Factor: Heart of Ice' - Collects vol. 2 #18-24. "With Mutant Town under siege and the X-Cell having taken refuge there, X-Factor races both the clock and their own divided allegiances as they try to stave off the very real possibility of every former mutant being rounded up and imprisoned as a potential terrorist. But will they have to reveal their knowledge of M-Day's secret...and, if so, what will the fallout be?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785128514 *'X-Factor: The Only Game in Town' - Collects vol. 2 #28-32 & The Quick and the Dead. "Following the events of Messiah CompleX, X-Factor Investigations is in shambles. Jamie is a basket case from his trip to a nightmarish future, Layla's fate is completely in the air, and Wolfsbane has to leave the team to join X-Force, though none of her friends can know about it. What will Wolfsbane tell the X-Factor team? What are they going to do about Layla? How is Jamie coping with his guilt?" - WorldCat - ISBN 078512862X *'X-Factor: Secret Invasion' - Collects vol. 2 #33-38 & She-Hulk #31. "X-Factor is in pursuit of Darwin, whose father is looking for him. She-Hulk and Jazinda are in pursuit of Longshot, who may hold the key to defeating the Skrull invasion. With Darwin and Longshot on the run, neither of them wanting to be found, you'd just assume that X-Factor and She-Hulk will work together smoothly to accomplish both their goals. But what fun would that be?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785128646 *'X-Factor: Time and a Half' - Collects vol. 2 #39-45. "Witness the most important event in the lives of Jaime Madrox and Siren--the birth of their baby! What will happen to X-Factor--and what will be the meaning for mutantkind? All we can guarantee are that the answers are not what you expect." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785141715 *'X-Factor: Overtime' - Collects vol. 2 #46-50. "It's Siryn in the fight of her life against the absolute last person that she would have expected to be battling. And Madrox, Layla and Ruby find themselves under assault by the Sentinels just when they're on the verge of discovering the mystery behind Cortex." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785142266 *'X-Factor: The Invisible Woman Has Vanished' - Collects #200-203. "X-Factor has relocated back to New York, and their first client is a keeper: Franklin Richards, whose mom has disappeared and who figures that the premiere detective agency in the Marvel Universe has the best chance of finding her. Except Reed Richards doesn't seem especially cooperative in helping them locate his missing wife." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785146571 *'X-Factor: Second Coming' - Collects #204-206 & Nation X: X-Factor. "You're Bolivar Trask, the reanimated leader of the Mutant Response Division. Your mission: Kill every member of X-Factor. How to accomplish that without collateral damage? Easy: hire the team for what seems to be a routine case that will send them into a certain death trap. Problem solved." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785148922 *'X-Factor: Happenings in Vegas' - Collects #207-211. "It's time to Ragnarok and roll as X-Factor is unleashed on the Las Vegas strip, determined to face down the goddess of death in her lair and save a very unusual client. Teamed with everyone's favorite Thunder God, the team squares off in a high-stakes, winner-take-all throwdown with Hela to decide the fate of Pip the Troll. And for one member, it will be the beginning of the end." - WorldCat - ISBN 078514658X *'X-Factor: Scar Tissue' - Collects #213-219. "X-Factor is in upheaval as one member leaves, another arrives, and Rictor and Rahne finally have it out over the identity of her baby's father! Plus: a high-school student's suicide of triggers X-Factor's most personal case. And when a man is killed by what seems to be vampires, can the team separate fact from fiction? Then, Mayor J. Jonah Jameson thrusts NYC's premiere detective agency into the midst of a murder investigation, but the trail seems to lead them straight back to Jonah himself!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785152830 *'X-Factor: Hard Labor' - Collects #220-224. "Hoping to be absolved of recently committed sins before she gives birth, Wolfsbane goes to confess...but it isn't forgiveness that awaits her. In fact, she's going to have to face her demons head on. Literally! (Oh, and that baby she's carrying? Turns out that it's not quite what she expected either.)" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785152857 - (forthcoming, October 2011) History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Peter David Publishing History First published in 2005. Spun-out of the Madrox mini-series. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :X-Factor #227: 16 Nov 2011 :X-Factor #228: 07 Dec 2011 :X-Factor #229: 21 Dec 2011 :X-Factor #230: 11 Jan 2012 News & Features * 08 Nov 2011 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=35351 X-Position: Peter David's Evolving X-Factor] * 07 Sep 2011 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/x-factor-peter-david-regenesis-110907.html Peter David Brings X-Factor From Point One to "Regenesis"] * 03 Nov 2009 - X-Position: Peter David * 17 Jul 2009 - X-Position X-Tra: Peter David * 01 Jul 2009 - [http://www.advocate.com/news_detail_ektid95109.asp X-Factor Comic Gets First Gay Kiss] * 01 Jun 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/060901-PAD-Xfactor.html X-Factor's X-Factor: Talking to Peter David] * 19 Feb 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/php/video/player.php?aid=26120 Peter David Part 1: X-Factor and Wolverine First Class] * 27 Jan 2009 - X-Position: Peter David * 05 Jan 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/010905-Spec-X.html Speculation X: Peter David on X-Factor] * 21 Oct 2008 - X-Position: Peter David * 25 Jun 2008 - [http://www.comicon.com/cgi-bin/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=get_topic;f=36;t=007282 De Landro's X-Factor] * 25 Jun 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=16939 X-Position: Peter David's X-Factor] * 24 Jun 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080624-Xfactor32PAD.html Peter David: X-Factor - Life After Explosions] * 27 May 2008 - Layla Miller Gets Her Own Spotlight in August * 20 Mar 2008 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=150738 Peter David – Mixing It Up with She-Hulk & X-Factor] * 19 Feb 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=13048 X-POSITION: Peter David on X-Factor] * 15 Jan 2008 - X-POSITION Week 34: Peter David * 18 Dec 2007 - X-POSITION Week 30: Peter David * 20 Nov 2007 - X-POSITION Week 26: Peter David * 18 Oct 2007 - X-POSITION Week 21: Peter David * 01 Oct 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=131393 Exploring the X-Factor with Pablo Raimondi] * 18 Jul 2007 - X-POSITION: Week Eight * 04 Aug 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=8062 WWC: Drawing on the X Factor: Raimondi talks X-Factor] * 19 Jul 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=7878 X-Factor - Peter David Writes A Team Of Superhero Sleuths] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:X-Factor Category:Super-Hero Category:Crime